Schlacht der Schattenbestie
Schlacht der Schattenbestie (meaning Battle of the Shadow Beast in German) is the 5th map of A Rude Awakening and the 25th of Icestormshadow's Maps Made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story As the Primis, accompanied by Icestormshadow stepped through the portal, they saw a village besieged be the undead, they also saw a black cloud over the village, with two orb-like shapes empowering a evershifting form in the black cloud, they then the local wolves had taken up attacking the Zombies and Skeletons in a unusually orderly fashion, almost like they were sentient. The Richtofen then split the group the group into two, He and the Electrified-Ice Elemental would fight the shape in the sky, and the other three would make their way to the village and help them, with a plan formulated, they set off to fulfill their various objectives. Ice transformed himself into a glider, and Richtofen used him to ride the wind, towards the black cloud, Ice then created a platform for Richtofen to fire a turret from, Ice then shot a Lightning Bolt at whatever was in the clouds, it then breathed fire on them, with Richtofen barely steering away in time. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo then went down to the village, and possessed a couple of recently deceased, that had yet to raise as Zombies, and then began fighting the undead, the tribesmen then were rallied at their dead comrades, the three then summoned swords and began hacking into the undead, the tribesmen then rallied and began to throw spears at the undead, wounding the first few waves. Ice and Richtofen then saw a portal in the sky open up, as Ultimate Versions of Dempsey,Takeo, Nickolai, and Richtofen show up. The Beast then breathes fire again, and Ice transforms into his normal form, and spread out to avoid the breath weapon. He then forms back into attack glider mode, and then the Ultimates and Primis Knights tag team the Beast. The Primis Knights Dempsey, Takeo, and NIkolai, were doing comparatively well, some of the villagers had even taken to firing Fire Arrows at the undead, They then saw the wolves launch a flanking maneuver, and they saw a wolfman jump out from the army of undead to attack them. Just then, Richtofen fell off the gilder, and Ice then drew much Snow to himself in order to augment his form. He then transformed a decent chunk of his body and hit the Shadow-Empowered Beast out of the sky, he then transformed into an angel like figure, with two massive warhammers, and began repeatedly hitting the beast. (Primis Knight) Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai make a retreat to the barricades of the Village, Nickolai turned around and began forming a massive fire wave, while Richtofen began to use his limited electric powers, shocking them, Takeo summoned his Katana and began to wreak havoc, and Dempsey pulled out his RFMC, and began raining fire down upon the undead. Ice and the Ultimates continued to damage the Beast, until at last, an explosion of Dark Aetherian Energies and Element 115 happened, killing the Zombies, while the villagers were somehow protected by a pink shield. The Primis Knights asked the Ultimates what they were doing here, they responded that another, more devastating, Shadow War would happen, and that they needed all the help they could get, and that the Apothicons were massing in this timeline. Just then flaming writing appeared, stating “INDIA” and a pink portal opened……... Quests * Primary Quest - Defeat the Shadow Beast * Secondary Quest - Save the Village Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Flame Column (Nikolai) * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) * RFMG (Dempsey) * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) * Ice Spikes or Chain Lightning or Shadow Control (Icestormshadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:A Rude Awakening Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War